Laxus
Laxus is a Martian engineer and Crystalien Conflict veteran who has signed up with the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Like most Martians, Laxus was a genius at a young age, having incredible expertise at advanced physics, building gabbium defarshtinators, and all the theme songs on Earth television by the age of six. Discovering that he was particularly skilled at understanding the mechanics of the Aero Tube System that connected Mars's underground cities, he went into junior roles at Aero Tube manufacturing plants before rising to the role of Lead Tube Designer. All while he was only 13 years old. After First Contact with Earthling Minifigs finally occurred in 2001, Laxus found himself in a position of communicating with Earth engineers on a regular basis to bring Aero Tube technology to their planet (though he was disappointed to hear not many Minifigs wanted to use them for travel). This brought him into cooperation with Cassiopeia, the Aero Tube Hanger technician who had been essential to both First Contact and the defeat of the Martain Rebels, and did earn a bit of jealousy from his friends. Laxus always told them that he saw her as a colleague and nothing more. Though he never subscribed to the mindset that Martains were superior as a species to Earthlings (he felt that Earth had provided several valuable contributions to the universe, such as tissues, the Internet, and Mystery Science Theater 3000), he did feel proud about his species's accomplishments and history, and were not to be trifled with if any provokers wanted to risk everything antagonizing them. Crystalien Conflict In 2007, a chance discovery of unique energy crystal deposits on the far side of Mars led to the need for an organized long-term mining operation to recover them and help scientists have enough to determine their value and power. With groups like the Rock Raiders having too busy schedules to take up the job, the earthbound Futuron organization worked with Martians and Earth mining groups to create a new group called the Galactic Miners to handle the Energy Crystal mining. Laxus's Aero Tube manufacturer worked a great deal in the groups creaiton by supplying tube lines to allow for easy transport of the crystals, as well as providing Martian access to mining sites and emergency connections to first aid in case of injury. Shortly after operations began, U.F.O. sightings (no relation to the alien force of that name) began to appear at an alarming rate around the mining areas. Martian patrol forces looked hard into the matter, but were unable to determined an identity for the UFOs in connections to any known space fairing groups. As the sightings escalated to disappearances of mining crews around the fringes of the mining area, worries began to grow, and some paranoid miners even began to suspect Martian kidnapping, based on old theories of alien abduction back in the 1950's. The initial months were a hard one for Martians in high cooperation with the group trying to handle the paranoia. Four months after the first sightings, all fears were put to rest. Alien ships began attacking Galactic Miners across the area, targeting the crystals they were mining. Unprepared for such attacks, only the Martian patrol mechs and other vehicles were able to help defend them against the attacks. Riegel, the lead Martian general, planned for sending a division of Martian war vehicles to help strengthen the miner's defences, but given the peacetime state the planet had been in for nearly eighty years, there was barely enough to spare. More would have to be manufactured quickly, but peole like Laxus thought it would be settled close enough and that the aliens would be repelled Before they could be finished though, the aliens (now given the name Crystaliens due to their translucent state and determination for getting the energy crystals) began tunneling throught the ground and launching surprise invasions on Martian cities near the mining area, crippling their manufacturing plants and trying to utilize the Aero Tube System to send more invaders into further cities. Riegel was forced to cut off their Aero Tube networks connected to the Galactic Miners and rely soly on their ships for reaching them. He was also forced to put a halt to his plans for providing aid to the miners, needing their vehicles for the evacuation of the cities around the mining area. It was a devastation to Laxus's Martian pride. They had been hit by surprise where it hurt, and were forced to let the Earth visitors all but fend for themselves. Feeling a sense of guilt for his people's failure and a need to try and help however he could, he joined the few remaining Martians who had remained as advisors and defenders for the Galactic Miners, temoraily dropping his engineering role for a fighting one. Fortunatelty for them, Futuron and the Martians were able to provide weapondary armarment for the Galatic MIner fleet, so the vehicles were soon able to hold out on their own in a firefight. Mining soon took on a sense of regularity once again, and in spite of various pushes forwards and backwards by the Crystaliens, things managed to go relatively well. The Crystalien Conflict (as it eventually became known as) lasted for nearly two years until it ended at a large hive the Crystaliens were found to have set up. After a large-scale assult was launched that successfully destroyed the hive, the Crystaliens surrendered, and were forced to leave the planet at last. Peace finally came to Mars, and Laxus felt satisfied that Mars had been redeemed in his eyes, with a litlte thanks to his contribution to the war. Dino Attack To Be Expanded... Abilities and Traits ﻿Laxus is as smart as an MIT graduate, as are most Martians, and is usually relatively calm and thoughtful about his actions. He also is a good designer and has been invaluable to Aero Tube creation on sevearl occasions on both Earth and Mars. His experience in the Crystalien conflict has also taught him many things about using a weapon and mounted turret, as well as a good deal of understanding on the value of a Martian energy crystal and the biology of a Crystalien. He is an extreme fan of popular culture, and knows more than the average amount of lyrics to TV theme tunes than most Martians remember. He is also prideful about Martian accomplishments and his planet, and does not look on what he sees as their "darkest hour" during the early Crystalien Conflict with much pride. As one of the slight minority of aliens that does like visiting Earth (or as Minifigs call it, the LEGO Planet) on a frequent basis, he also has experience at helping others get used to him and other unusual looking visitors. His eating habits are also remarkable by Earth standards, willing to put peanut butter, salsa, and mushrooms together on a sandwich just because he likes those particular foods and can stomach eating them together. Category:Andrewnuva199 Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Andrewnuva199 Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:To Be Expanded